


together we walk into the life

by NaomiLeyers



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, F/F, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiLeyers/pseuds/NaomiLeyers
Summary: Mira´s journey to freedom





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except plot

Saxa leans back against the bed, her fair hair spread against the pillow and Mira can´t help thinking she is beautiful. 

She doesn´t say that, nor does she tell her that she spent weeks watching her fight and wishing she would be chosen for a night. Instead she gets up from bed and puts her clothes back on, looking everywhere but not at Saxa. 

“You regret?” Saxa asks, voice rough and words sounding insecure.

It makes Mira to look at her, at her strong and yet soft body, scars on her arms and a more serious one on her stomach, at her cracked lips and she can´t stop blushing when she thinks of the night before and of those lips moving against her own and then sliding down.

She can feel herself getting wetter with the thought of Saxa´s lips on the most intimate parts of her in a way she never experienced before and she wants to hate. She wants to hate herself for being so weak. She wants to hate Lucretia for sending her here. She wants to hate Saxa for not hurting her, for not giving her any reason to really hate her.

“No,” she replies quietly and it makes Saxa smile, a proud self-pleased smile that she used a lot last night and Mira thinks that maybe she has the right to be selfish (or honest) for once.

“When you win, ask for me again.”

The German woman stands up after that statement, naked and proud and moves to Mira, their bodies touching, separated only by a thin cloth of Mira´s dress.

“Will,” Saxa says, “and will make scream my name.” 

She smiles as she watches Mira´s nipples peak though the cloth. “Then can teach me more of your language.”

It is not love- Mira isn´t sure she can feel love after all; she doesn´t know if Saxa can for that matter- but for a moment Mira can´t help thinking that maybe this could be enough for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Saxa is leaning against the wall of her cell when Mira is brought to her the following time. 

“You said I ask for you,” she says, her voice rough but caring, “you saw me?”

Mira nods shortly and Saxa grins, before slowly breaking the distance between the two of them and pressing her mouth to Mira´s, her hands going to Mira´s hips. 

Mira doesn’t stop her. Instead she parts her lips and invites Saxa´s tongue into her mouth, fingers quickly going to her own dress, opening it, pressing closer to the other woman until there is nothing between them.

Afterwards, they lie on the bed, their bodies glowing with sweat, Mira´s head resting on Saxa´s chest. 

“Spartacus speaks of a plan to gain freedom,” Mira says quietly, turning her head so that she can look at Saxa´s face. 

The German doesn’t seem to be surprised by the plan itself as much as by the fact that Mira knows of it.

“Why he told you?” she asks and Mira can´t help feeling a bit amused by the open jealousy in her voice.

“Are you jealous?” she answers and Saxa glares at her for a moment before kissing her deeply until Mira doesn’t particularly remember what she was saying before.

“Jealous of the man? Never,” Saxa tells her, “I make wet not he.” She sighs then. “It´s dangerous. Spartacus mustn’t endanger you.”

Mira smiles softly at that, her fingers brushing waves of the other woman´s hair, moving a strand away from her face.

“We shall succeed. But he needs my help or we won´t be able to win.”

“You not warrior. You mustn’t take part.”

Mira sits up and rests her back against the hard cold wall of the cell, hesitatingly moving her fingers in Saxa´s direction and the German doesn’t wait too long before taking her hand into hers.

“Spartacus is a friend,” she says gently, “and I will do anything I can to help him. Because I want to believe in his world. I want to live in a world where you can touch me without Lucretia´s permission.”

She doesn’t know what possesses her to say that but the way Saxa´s eyes go dark at that makes it feel a lot less embarrassing.

“Then we will fight,” she answers, “and will slay many Romans. And then I show you how we take our women where I come from.”

Mira can´t help blushing after that but she suddenly feels warmer despite the cold in ludus.

“Am I your woman, then?” she asks and Saxa responds to that by kissing her way from her fingers to her shoulder and neck and Mira moans.

“Mine,” says Saxa, and Mira thinks she should be afraid of willingly giving herself up like this, but she isn’t and it feels comforting instead of worrying and then Saxa adds: “And I yours.”

As Mira is lead back to the villa, she can´t help thinking that maybe they still might have future after all.


	3. Chapter 3

The soldier is bleeding and Mira watches in horror as life escapes him and he lets out his last breath. She thinks she understands now what Saxa meant when she once told her it is never going to be easy to take someone´s life.

It doesn´t stop her from grabbing the dagger she used and his own sword and running in Saxa´s direction.

“I would handle,” Saxa tells her but she sounds relieved more than annoyed and she doesn’t hesitate and presses her lips against Mira for a second.

“We can handle it together from now on,” Mira answers softly, not quite sure what possesses her to say that but refusing to blush.

Saxa´s left hand moves towards her face and she gently brushes a strand of dark hair behind Mira´s ear. Her hands are covered in blood but somehow it doesn’t matter and the touch is so light as if she was touching a butterfly. 

“I have nothing against that,” the German whispers and Mira knows her enough by now, to know, that what she means is ´I don’t want you to ever leave´.

Together they walk towards triclinium and as Mira watches Spartacus talking to the gladiators and house slaves about freedom, surrounded by lifeless bodies of people Mira once used to know, she thinks she should feel some kind of sadness, regrets maybe.

She doesn’t and it kind of scares her, but then Saxa notices that something happened and she moves closer to her.

“They not deserve,” she says, “you not have to pretend they do.”

They might not have any plans or any food or any hope at the end, but, as far as she is concerned ,she is willing to try this nevertheless if it means having Saxa at her side and a dagger in her hand and the freedom to kiss whoever the hell she wants to. 

They leave the ludus holding hands.


End file.
